Forgotten Red
by blu-eyed-demon
Summary: Set during 'Forever Red' this is just my look at why Rocky wasn't in on the mission and how Jason well and truly put his foot in it, so to speak. Rocky/Adam


Summary: Set during 'Forever Red' this is just my look at why Rocky wasn't in on the mission and how Jason well and truly put his foot in it, so to speak.

**Forgotten Red**

"You know, I don't remember you being this much of an ass when we were teenagers."

Adam's glare was near murderous as he stared down the once Red Ranger. A hand came up to grip his shoulder firmly but gently from behind though he didn't seem to notice it, his focus was on Jason.

"Did you even stop for a second to think how Rocky would feel? Just barging in here-"

"We invited him in, Adam." Rocky corrected, just behind his lover and sounding far calmer.

"Just coming in here," Adam started again, no less angry. "And demanding his morpher? For a mission no one even bothered to tell him about, much less invited him on? He's a Red Ranger too, what makes you so God damn special?"

Jason had shrunk back a little in his seat, eyes wide. He couldn't remember ever having seen Adam lose his cool before. When they'd first met Adam had always been a shyer of the three Stone Canyon kids and later as a Zeo Ranger, though more vocal of his opinions, Adam was never one to lose his temper. Seeing his old his friend so angry had taken him completely by surprise.

"I thought Tommy would have called, I thought he'd have cleared it with you guys." He explained, already planning on ripping Tommy a new one when he got there. Jason knew Tommy wouldn't have been intentionally insensitive, there was a crisis unfolding and ever forgetful Tommy Oliver probably just missed the finer details of his plan like the ownership of the original Red Ranger morpher and Rocky's pride.

"Well, he didn't." Adam snapped back.

"He didn't even ask if I wanted in." Rocky added quietly, eyes downcast as he stood in the doorway of the simple living room. Jason honestly felt for the guy, to not be called when every other existing Red had been must be tough for Rocky especially since it was Tommy, his friend, who'd overlooked him.

"I'm sorry man, I really am." He said sincerely, standing and trying to meet Rocky's gaze as Adam stood like a seething barrier between them. "When he called me I kinda figured that you were still out of action, your back-"

"Is fine now. I had surgery and physio all through college." Rocky told him, eyes meeting finally. Unlike Adam he didn't seem angry, he just seemed deeply hurt.

"Not that any of you ever bothered to ask." Adam added with an accusatory glare thrown in for good measure.

"We lived in each other's pockets, inseparable for years. We all needed space Adam, you know that." He wasn't going to argue with his friends when there was evil threatening the world and it was clear one of them had to go. Tommy needed someone he knew at his side going into battle, not just the wide eyed new boys. Perhaps it was wrong of him to think it, but he couldn't help it.

"Look I don't want to fight with either of you and even if I did, there's no time for it. Tommy sent out the call and Rangers are gathering so one of us and that morpher is needed on the team." Jason's rational tone seemed to at least take some of the fire from Adam's glare though his stance remained defensive.

"Am I the only one who remembers those morphers are dead?" Rocky asked, a little incredulously "First Adam nearly dies trying and now you! Billy said they were destroyed, that's why we got the zeo crystals, remember?"

"Apparently there's a way to temporary fix it." Jason shrugged in a way that he hoped conveyed how lost the technical side of things was on him before frowning and asking "When was that Adam? What did you do?"

"Long story." The former Black Ranger waved a hand vaguely and from the expressions exchanged between the couple, Jason figured that story was still a sore point between the pair so decided not to push it.

There was a silence between them for a moment and Jason realised for the first time that the old morpher was clutched in Rocky's hand. He'd been a teenager when he'd last seen it, heading off to Switzerland with plans to change the world. The sight of his old morpher sent a jolt to his stomach and suddenly he desperately wanted it back but he knew what he had to do, the right thing to do.

"You should go then Rocky. Adam's right it's your morpher, it's your mission." He'd always liked Rocky, thought he was a good successor and knew he'd do well in whatever mission it was that Tommy had for them.

Rocky didn't reply straight away, he considered Jason for a moment with a serious expression that Jason didn't recall seeing that often when they were Rangers. Silently, Rocky looked down at the old morpher in his hands, he ran a finger thoughtfully over the crack that ran through it and there was a moment of pure wistfulness in his expression before he looked up and shook his head.

"It's not my fight." Rocky said simply and Jason had the decency to feel guilty for the relief he was feeling. "Tommy called you, he wants you at his side. You guys were always the dynamic duo." He said it in a way that made Jason wonder if it had been some sort of secret nickname the others had created, he filed it away under 'things to ask when the world's not under threat'.

"You and Adam are quite the partnership too." Jason nodded, acknowledging them both, and even Adam managed the smile just a little.

"And if whatever mission you guys are going on fails, you're going to need us to gather the cavalry right? Our zeonizers still work, if you guys get into trouble we'll lead the second wave." Rocky's eyes met with his lovers and they exchanged a silent conversation before Adam nodded.

"There needs to be a back up plan." He agreed though Jason was barely listening because Rocky was holding out the morpher to him. He closed his fingers around the familiar shape and couldn't hold back a grin. It had been so long, too long, but today he'd be the Red Ranger again.

The goodbyes were rushed and awkward as he hurried out to his bike. He'd be late but he'd show up with a back up plan to present to their leader. He was willing to bet that Tommy was preparing to rush in head first without having even thought of the 'what ifs'.

At least by arriving late he'd be able to give Tommy Oliver a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

As other Red Rangers began taking their seats to be debriefed on the mission at hand, Jason had more pressing matters to deal with. Before he even thought about the inappropriateness of it, his hand came up and he smacked Tommy upside the head. The short hair was strange, very strange. It would take some getting used to.

"What was that for?" Tommy demanded as the other Rangers fell silent, staring openly at the sight of two legendary Rangers arguing like children.

"Rocky."

Realisation dawned and then Tommy very visibly winced. "Is he...?"

"Hurt? Yeah but Adam's out for blood." Jason summarized, aware that they needed to get down to business. Tommy nodded, absorbing the information as Jason took his seat. If all went according to plan and they returned home safely and then Tommy was in for an interesting phone call with those two, Jason was sure.

* * *

"You know, it's been a while since I've seen you like that." Rocky murmured softly, kissing lightly over Adam's back.

"What about last night?" Adam twisted around to look his lover in the eye, sounding more than a little indignant "Or is sex just not memorable enough these days?"

"Not that, you idiot," Rocky chuckled affectionately, giving Adam's ass a playful love tap with his hand as he spoke. "Earlier today, you yelling at Jason."

Adam shifted a little, moving so that he was laying on his side to face Rocky. His hand caressed his boyfriend's cheek tenderly "You were hurting and I know you, you're too proud to admit it when you can just internalize it all and be the typical self-sacrificing Red Ranger 'for the greater good'."

Rocky smiled lovingly, leaning in and kissed Adam's lips tenderly. "I love you. You're amazing."

"I yelled at Jason Lee Scott, I didn't take on Lord Zedd single-handedly." Adam sighed as he stretched out, he didn't miss Rocky's appreciative gaze moving down his body. "Though, if he took you hostage I'd definitely try."

"I know you would." His fingertips lightly ran over Adam's toned stomach, caressing tenderly. "Hell, depending on whatever's going on with the other Reds, you never know what'll happen in the next few days. You might need to."

"Nah Tommy and Jase have sorted it or we'd have heard from them by know." The former Black Ranger said confidently as he stifled a yawn.

"Yeah, yeah you're right..."

Adam opened his eyes again, he was sleepy but he was still certain he'd detected a hint of disappointment in his boyfriend's voice.

"You were hoping they'd screw up, weren't you?" He propped himself up on his elbow. "You were hoping we'd need to call in the old team."

Rocky nodded silently, eyes fixed on the bedsheets.

"Me too." Adam admitted, causing Rocky to look up in surprise. "I get it. I miss it too but at least I had some say in leaving. That stupid fall forced you into giving up your powers. I get why it hurts, I get why you wanted to go back one last time but I don't get why you handed over the morpher. Jason was offering for you to go."

"He wanted it, I couldn't take that away from him and, being realistic, my back's good but not as good as someone who hasn't needed surgery. Besides, unlike Jason I have something to stay home for." Rocky shrugged, his brown eyes locked with Adam's intensely as he waited for the inevitable question.

"What's that?" Curiosity clear in the tone.

"You." Arms wrapped around Adam's waist, pulling him closer.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." He smiled a little teasingly before their lips met once more in a deep, loving kiss.


End file.
